


Das Schicksal geht seltsame Wege

by Frasers_soulmate



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Hopeful Ending, Memories, Miracles, Mounties (RCMP), Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frasers_soulmate/pseuds/Frasers_soulmate
Summary: Als Benton Fraser zur RCMP geht, gibt sein Vater ihm etwas mit. Die Kette seiner Mutter. Sie soll ihm Glück bringen.Doch eines Tages verliert Ben die Kette.Verzweifelt sucht er sie, kann sie aber nicht mehr finden.Doch das Schicksal hat eigene Pläne...





	Das Schicksal geht seltsame Wege

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Idee spukte mir seit ein paar Tagen im Kopf herum. Nun hatte ich endlich mal Zeit und vor allem Muße, sie aufzuschreiben.
> 
> Eine englische Übersetzung ist in Arbeit. 
> 
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> P.S. Ich würde mich über jegliche Art von Kritik sehr freuen.
> 
> Thank you kindly!

Schicksal ist,  
wenn du etwas findest,  
was du nie gesucht hast  
und dann feststellst,  
dass du nie etwas anderes wolltest.

 

Inuvik Nordwest Territorien Kanada 1980 

Benton Fraser war gerade neunzehn Jahre alt geworden, als er die Bestätigung zu seiner Einberufung in die RCMP erhielt.  
Für ihn würde sich nun ein Traum erfüllen.  
Seit er ein kleiner Junge war wollte er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten.  
Sgt. Robert Fraser war eine lebende Legende. Jeder Polizist in den Nordwest Territorien und dem Yukon kannte ihn. Und auch so mancher Verbrecher.  
Nächste Woche war der große Tag an dem Ben seine Heimat Inuvik verlassen und ins 2541 km entfernte Regina/Saskatchewan reisen würde.

Während er seine Sachen packte, dachte er an seine geliebte Großmutter, die er nun allein lassen würde.  
Sein Großvater war vor zwei Jahren gestorben.  
Es tat ihm leid, sie verlassen zu müssen, aber er wusste, er musste diesen Weg gehen. Er war für ihn schon vorgesehen, bevor er überhaupt geboren war.  
Großmutter Fraser sagte zwar, es ist völlig in Ordnung, dass er seinen Weg ging und sie würde schon zurechtkommen, aber so ganz glaubte er ihr das nicht.  
Wer sollte Holz hacken und Wasser schleppen?  
Wer sollte ihr in der Bibliothek helfen?  
Was, wenn ihr etwas passierte und niemand war da? Schließlich war sie fast Siebzig.  
Aber Grandma beruhigte ihn und sagte, sie würde den Nachbarjungen James Adlartok fragen, ob er ihr aushelfen würde.  
James war drei Jahre jünger als Ben und ging noch zur Schule.  
Ben kannte ihn seit Jahren. Der Inuit-Junge war ein netter junger Mann, sehr höflich und hilfsbereit und Ben wusste, er würde die Großmutter mit Vergnügen unterstützen. Das beruhigte ihn dann ein wenig.

Zwei Tage bevor sein großes Abenteuer begann, kam sein Vater nach Hause, was um diese Jahreszeit sehr ungewöhnlich war.  
Großmutter war ebenso verwundert und fragte ihren Sohn, ob etwas passiert sei. Aber Bob winkte nur lachend ab und meinte, er wolle doch seinen Sohn an dessen großem Tag nicht allein lassen.  
Das überraschte Ben dann doch, denn noch nie war sein Vater nur wegen ihm heimgekommen.  
Das hieß nicht, dass er ihn nicht liebte oder stolz auf ihn war, Ben wusste das. Sein Vater konnte das nur nicht so zeigen. Gefühle waren im Fraser-Haus zweitrangig.

Ben freute sich sehr über den Besuch seines Vaters. Großmutter wollte am Abend vor Bens Abreise ein großes Festessen geben. Sämtliche Nachbarn und Freunde waren eingeladen.  
Sie spannte Sohn und Enkel in die Vorbereitungen mit ein und da sie trotz ihres Alters eine sehr resolute Person war, wagte keiner von beiden zu widersprechen.

Der Abend wurde ein voller Erfolg, dafür sorgte Martha Fraser schon. Alle Gäste schüttelten Ben die Hand oder klopften ihm auf die Schulter und gratulierten ihm.  
Auch sein alter Freund Mark Smithbauer war gekommen und sie redeten von alten Zeiten.  
Mark offenbarte ihm, dass er ein Angebot von der Universität in Montreal bekommen hatte. Als Sportstudent. Eishockey war schon immer seine große Leidenschaft gewesen. Ben freute sich für ihn und meinte, er solle ihn nicht vergessen, wenn er mal berühmt ist.

Als auch der letzte Gast gegangen und das größte Chaos beseitigt war, nahm Bob Fraser seinen Jungen beiseite.  
Er ging mit ihm auf die Veranda, wo er ihm eine Flasche Bier und eine Zigarre anbot.  
Das Bier nahm Ben an, noch nie hatte er mit seinem Vater ein Bier zusammen getrunken, aber die Zigarre lehnte er ab. Mit Vierzehn hatten er und Mark heimlich Zigarren von Marks Vater gemopst und unten am Fluss geraucht. Ben hatte sich heftig übergeben und Mark hatte ihn ausgelacht und gesagt, er sei eben noch ein Baby.  
Ben hatte damals heimlich beschlossen, nie wieder zu rauchen.  
Aber ein Bier mit seinem Dad war okay.

“Nun ist es soweit, Sohn“, sagte Bob.

“Ja, nun ist es soweit, Dad“, antwortete Ben und rieb verlegen mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.

Weder er noch sein Vater hatten Erfahrung mit diesen Vater-Sohn-Gesprächen.

Bob lächelte. “Ich bin stolz auf dich, Benton. Ich möchte, dass du das weißt.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Bob so etwas zu seinem Sohn sagte.  
Ben war überrascht und etwas verschämt.  
Aber er freute sich auch. Es war eine stille Freude.

“Danke, Dad.“

Bob griff in seine Tasche und zog ein, in ein weißes Taschentuch gewickeltes, kleines Päckchen heraus.  
Er räusperte sich ein paar Mal, bevor er sagte: “Ben, ich möchte, dass du das hier nimmst. Es ist die Kette deiner Mutter. Ich habe sie ihr zur Verlobung geschenkt und sie hat sie immer getragen. Tag und Nacht. Sie nahm sie nie ab.“

Er drückte Ben das Päckchen in die Hand und fuhr fort: “ Deine Mutter wollte, dass du sie bekommst und eines Tages der Frau schenkst, die du von ganzem Herzen liebst und mit der du dein Leben verbringen und eine Familie gründen möchtest. Das hat sie immer gesagt.“

Ben sah die Tränen in den Augen seines Vaters schimmern. Auch er musste schlucken.  
Er erinnerte sich sehr gut an diese Kette mit dem kleinen goldenen Ahornblatt. Wie oft hatte er daran gespielt, wenn er in kalten Winternächten vor dem warmen Kamin auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter gesessen und mit ihr gekuschelt hatte, während sie ihm wunderbare Geschichten erzählte.  
Das war so lange her.  
Und plötzlich war sie nicht mehr da.

“Deine Mutter wäre sehr stolz auf dich, Ben.“  
Bobs Stimme klang etwas rau. “Ich vermisse sie.“

“Ich vermisse sie auch, Dad“, antwortete Ben leise.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Regina Saskatchewan Kanada 1983

Heute war die große Abschlussübung der RCMP-Kadetten.  
Benton Fraser lag in seiner Unterkunft und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Er war aufgeregt. Würde alles so funktionieren wie er es sich vorstellte?  
Die theoretische Prüfung hatte er vor einer Woche absolviert und war sich sicher, dass er sehr gut abgeschnitten hatte.  
Die Übung heute war der letzte Teil der Prüfung. Wenn er diese bestand, würde er in wenigen Wochen ein fertiger Mountie sein.

Er beschloss aufzustehen und hinunter zum Fluss zu gehen, um ein paar Runden zu schwimmen.

Ben hörte in der Ferne das Tuten des Weckrufs.  
Jetzt mussten alle Kadetten aufstehen, ihre Betten bauen und zum Frühsport antreten.  
Danach gab es Frühstück und dann ging es hinaus ins Gelände.  
Schnell kletterte er aus dem Wasser, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an. Dann joggte er zurück zur Unterkunft.

Das Übungsmanöver war in vollem Gange und Ben war in Schwierigkeiten.  
Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und die ihm anvertraute Truppe in die Falle geführt.

“Oh je!“

Irgendwie musste er das wieder gutmachen. Bloß wie?  
Er dachte nach und griff dabei automatisch nach seinem Talisman, der Kette seiner Mutter mit dem kleinen Ahornblatt-Anhänger, die er immer um den Hals trug.

Aber, oh Schreck, die Kette war nicht mehr da!

Er musste sie irgendwo verloren haben.  
Aber wo?  
Hier?  
Heute morgen am Fluss?  
Schon in der Unterkunft?

Na schön, jetzt war keine Zeit. Er würde später danach suchen. Nun musste er seine Leute retten.

Am späten Nachmittag kam Bens Truppe müde, aber erleichtert am Ziel an.  
Gemeinsam hatten sie eine Lösung für ihr Dilemma gefunden, auch wenn es anfangs aussichtslos schien.  
Sie waren die zweiterfolgreichste Truppe im Ziel.

Am darauffolgenden Tag hatten die Kadetten frei und Ben zog los, um die Kette seiner Mutter zu finden.  
Er war untröstlich. Was sollte er nur seinem Vater sagen?  
Die Kette war das Einzige was er von seiner Mutter hatte. Die Kette und seine Erinnerungen. Nun blieben ihm nur die Erinnerungen.

Ben suchte den ganzen Tag und die halbe Nacht, bis er todmüde auf seine Pritsche fiel.  
Am nächsten Tag suchte er weiter und am übernächsten...

Die Kette fand er nie wieder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Chicago Illinois USA 1996

Ben Fraser saß auf dem Bett in seinem kleinen Apartment und dachte nach.  
Seine Vorgesetzte, Inspector Margaret Thatcher, hatte ihn gefragt, ob er sie heute Abend ins Theater begleiten wolle.  
Sie hätte zwei Karten, aber ihre ursprüngliche Begleitung hatte abgesagt. Irgendein Notfall.  
Ben hatte keine Ahnung, wer die “ursprüngliche Begleitung“ war. Er wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Nach außen hin redete er sich ein, er tue nur seine Pflicht, wenn er sie begleitete. Außerdem sei es tugendhaft, wie seine Großmutter sagen würde.  
Aber wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihn glücklich, dass er sie begleiten durfte, auch wenn er anscheinend nur die zweite Wahl war.  
Er würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber er hatte Gefühle für seine Vorgesetzte entwickelt.

Anfangs schien es, als ob auch sie etwas für ihn empfand.  
Spätestens seit dem Vorfall mit dem Zug…

Stop! Ermahnte Ben sich selbst.  
Inspector Thatcher hatte ihm verboten daran zu denken.  
Doch war das möglich?  
Konnte man Gedanken verbieten?

Er sah auf die Uhr. Oh je!  
Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich fertig machte.  
Diefenbaker, sein tauber Wolf, kam zu ihm getrabt, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
Ben seufzte. “Ja ja, schon gut, Dief…“

Inspector Thatcher hatte gesagt: “Aber kommen Sie nicht in Ihrer Uniform, Fraser. Das ist kein dienstlicher Anlass. Ich hoffe, Sie haben einen Anzug.“

Ja, irgendwo im Schrank hatte er einen. Fast neu. Er passte noch.

Ben war sehr nervös, als er an Inspector Thatchers Tür klingelte.  
Er hielt einen Strauß Blumen in der Hand. Bunt gemischt. Keine Rosen.

Sie öffnete und Bens Herz schlug plötzlich schneller.  
Sie war wunderschön in dem kurzen, schwarzen Kleid mit dem roten Kragen.

Er räusperte sich. 

“Ähm...guten Abend, Sir … Ma'am …“

Sie lächelte. “Nennen Sie mich für heute Margaret. Oder besser, Meg. Es ist ja kein offizieller Anlass.“

Ben errötete. “Ja, Ma'am … ähm, Meg.“

Er hielt ihr die Blumen entgegen. “Für Sie. Ich … ich dachte …“, nervös rieb er mit dem Daumen über seine Braue.

Ein warmes Lächeln strahlte ihm entgegen, als sie den Strauß in Empfang nahm. 

“Danke, Fraser. Die sind wunderschön.“

“Ben“, entgegnete er leise.

Sie bat ihn herein und bot ihm einen Platz an. Sie wäre gleich soweit. 

Ben war zu nervös um sich zu setzen.  
Er stand vor dem Bücherregal und betrachtete die Titel.  
Bücher waren ihm bekannt, er war mit ihnen aufgewachsen. Sie beruhigten sein wild klopfendes Herz.

“Ben?“ Megs Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
“Könnten Sie mir mal bitte behilflich sein? Ich kriege meine Kette nicht zu.“

Ben drehte sich zu ihr. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hob ihr Haar an, so dass er an den Verschluss ihrer Kette gelangen konnte.

Für einen Moment starrte er auf ihren zarten, blassen Nacken und den weichen Flaum ihres Haaransatzes. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Kette schließen wollte und sie fiel ihm aus der Hand.

“Entschuldigung“, murmelte er und bückte sich schnell, um sie aufzuheben.

Plötzlich hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Wie erstarrt blickte er auf die Kette in seiner Hand.  
Sie war golden, mit einem kleinen Ahornblatt als Anhänger.

“Ben? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Megs Stimme klang etwas besorgt und holte ihn aus seiner Starre.

Langsam stand er auf. “Ja“, sagte er. “Meg? Darf ich fragen, woher Sie diese Kette haben?“

Sie lachte. “Das ist eine merkwürdige Geschichte“, meinte sie. “Wenn es Sie wirklich interessiert, erzähle ich Sie Ihnen auf dem Weg zum Theater. Kommen Sie, es wird Zeit.“

Im Auto hielt Meg ihr Versprechen und begann:  
“Ich habe diese Kette schon viele Jahre. Ich fand sie an einem Flussufer, als ich damals in Regina auf der Akademie war. Es war im Sommer 1984. An unserem letzten Prüfungstag konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen und so beschloss ich, im Fluss schwimmen zu gehen …“


End file.
